Devices have been developed to stabilize the oil properties and extend the useful life of pair of surfaces in friction in mechanisms, wherein a prolonged-effect alkaline reagent and iodine are used to provide a special tribochemical mode of operation. The provision of such a mode in a lubrication system used with a mechanism may extend the useful life of motor oil 3 to 8 times while also extending the service life of a mechanism between repairs by 1.5 to 3 times. Devices of this type have been realized in practice and are utilized by preference in diesel engines of various designations, which have an external oil supply line. The problem with using the technology under consideration in carburettor engines which have no such line, lies in the need for developing an appropriate device that would not require the lubrication system to be modified.
There is known a device providing a tribochemical mode of operation in a lubrication system usable with a mechanism (SU, Al, No. 1 343 045), which comprises a casing, a cover with inlet holes and an outlet nozzle for oil inflow and outflow, a relief valve, a tribochemical package, and an indicator to show the extent of fouling within the device. The tribochemical package consists of two covers, with three cylindrical shells, perforated for oil passage, installed therebetween. The smaller- and middle-diameter shells are enveloped in filtering material. Granulated alkaline reagent is placed between the larger- and middle-diameter shells. The filtering material of the smaller-diameter shell is impregnated with iodine. The fouling indicator is linked mechanically with the relief valve to indicate when this is opened.
With the device in operation, the oil from the peripheral zone of the casing passes through the perforations of the larger-diameter shell on to the alkaline reagent to partially dissolve it. As a result, some of oil properties ace improved and stabilized. Further on, the oil arrives at the filtering material of the middle-diameter shell, where it is cleaned of mechanical impurities, including fine particles of alkaline reagent. Next, the oil feeds on to the filtering material of the smaller-diameter shell to contact the iodine contained therein. This results in further improvement of the oil properties and in the formation of friction modifiers.
Thus, the device in question assures the provision of a tribochemical mode of operation in the lubrication system of a running mechanism and is capable of maintaining it for a long time, based on the amount of chemical reagents contained therein. However the filtering material surface area of the shells is too small in this device, and this leads to the device being fouled after a short time and to increasing resistance to the oil flow. The result is that the relief valve opens and uncleaned oil flows into the mechanism directly, by-passing the tribochemical passage, which calls, in its own turn, for continuously monitoring the fouling indicator. In summing up, the device has a short continuous-service life and requires frequent cleanings.
A better version is a device to provide a tribochemical mode of operation in a lubrication system usable with a mechanism (SU, Al, No. 1 507 995), comprising a casing, a cover with inlet holes and an outlet nozzle for oil inflow and outflow, a relief valve, a tribochemical package, and an indicator to show the extent of fouling in the device. The tribochemical package consists of two covers, with three cylindrical shells, perforated for oil passage, installed therebetween. The smaller- and middle-diameter shells are enveloped in filtering material. Granulated alkaline reagent is placed between the larger- and middle-diameter shells. The filtering material of the smaller-diameter shell is impregnated with iodine. The fouling indicator is linked mechanically with the relief valve to indicate when this is opened. Apart from the aforesaid elements, the device contains a full-flow filtering element mounted on the larger-diameter shell.
The operation of this device is largely similar to that or the device described hereintofore. The only difference is that the oil from the peripheral part of the casing first feeds on to the filtering element and is already cleaned of mechanical impurities when it arrives at the tribochemical package.
This device eliminates, in part, the disadvantages as described hereinbefore. However it is specific in that the tribochemical package takes up a large part of the space within the casing so that little space is left for accomodation of the filtering element. For this reason. It has a small filtering surface area, hence, a small dirt absorbance capacity--considerably smaller compared to standard oil filtering elements. Thus, monitoring the extent of fouling with the aid of an indicator remains a requirement in the operation of this device too. The continuous-service lives of the tribochemical package and the filtering element are vastly different. Standard filtering elements being unsuitable for use in the device makes its manufacture a rather involved process.